To install and assemble a computer host and control cards, the earlier conventional method is to directly fasten the control cards to the main board. When a control card has to be repaired and replaced, the entire main board has to be removed. As the control card is coupled with many connection terminals, disassembly and assembly are quite difficult. Moreover, the connection terminals might be bent or damaged and result in abnormal electric connection.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional control card loading and unloading mechanism that consists of a loading cartridge 10 and a case 20. The loading cartridge 10 has a loading member 11 at the front end to hold a display panel 12. The loading member 11 and the display panel 12 are fastened to the loading cartridge 10. The loading member 11 has a door latch 13 on a lower end that has one end pivotally coupled on the loading cartridge 10 so that it may be turned on the loading cartridge 10. The door latch 13 has a lug 14 close to the coupling end to engage with an anchor notch 15 on the front end of the case 20. When the door latch 13 is turned in the forward direction, the lug 14 escapes from the anchor notch 15 to allow the loading cartridge 10 to be removed from the case 20. On the contrary, the loading cartridge 10 and the case 20 may be latched and anchored. However, such a structure still has problems to be improved, notably:
In the conventional technique set forth above, the loading member 11 holds the display panel 12, and the loading cartridge 10 is anchored on the case 20 through the door latch 13. In the control card loading and unloading mechanism, in order to hold the display panel 12 and anchor on the case 20 at the same time, the loading member 11 and the door latch 13 have to be fabricated by separated molds according to their different functions, then are coupled together. Double molding is required. The fabrication cost increases. Assembly also is more difficult. Moreover, if there is a slight dimensional deviation during fabrication of the molds of the loading member 11 or the door latch 13, coupling could be impossible, and the fabrication cost could be even higher.